1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing systems, printing methods, and adjustment methods.
2. Related Art
So-called inkjet printers alternately repeat a dot formation operation of ejecting ink droplets from nozzles that move in a movement direction to form dots, and a carrying operation of carrying a medium such as paper in a carrying direction, to print an image on the medium. When ink droplets are ejected from the nozzles normally, the ink droplets land in predetermined pixels on the paper and form dots in those predetermined pixels on the paper.
In actual printers, however, the speed at which the ink droplets travel and the spacing between the nozzles and the paper, for example, are not as expected, and this leads to instances where dots are not formed where expected.
Accordingly, in one method that has been practiced, dummy pixel data (dummy data) known as adjustment pixels are added to the left and the right of the raster data to adjust the positions where dots are formed (see JP-A-2000-318145).
This adjustment method requires a computation process to add and delete the dummy data in accordance with the adjustment amount. Adding and deleting dummy data in accordance with the adjustment amount, however, increases the computational burden.